


Shining Bright

by AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Black Light Party, Body Paint, Getting Together, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk/pseuds/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk
Summary: Dick takes Bruce to a black light party in an attempt to loosen him up a bit. The plan works a lot better than he'd been expecting.





	Shining Bright

It’s been a normal night on patrol for Bruce, nothing to worry about beyond a few thugs in dark back alleys. Late in the evening, as he perches on the edge of the department store, surveying the city around him, he notices he’s not alone. “I thought I told you to stay in Blüdhaven,” he says, barely raising his voice.

“You did,” Dick replies, moving to sit next to Bruce, his legs dangling off the edge. “Doesn’t mean I listened.”

“They need you there.”

“And you need me here.”

“I have things under control in Gotham.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about, Bruce.”

“You’re mistaken. I’m fine, Dick.”

Dick turns to fully face Bruce, raising a single brow. “That’s not what I’ve heard.”

Bruce turns to face him as well. “And what have you heard?” he asks, voice challenging.

“Tim and Babs say you’ve been brooding a lot more than normal lately.”

“I don’t _brood_.”

Dick bursts out laughing in response, his hand resting on Bruce’s shoulder. “That’s a good joke, Bruce. But anyway, there’s somewhere I wanna take you. Loosen you up a bit.”

“Where?”

“You’ll see.”

\---

After several minutes of trying to convince Bruce to accompany him to an unknown location, Dick goes back to the Batcave with him to change out of their suits and into regular clothes. He honestly isn’t sure how Bruce will react when they reach their destination, since it isn’t exactly his scene. He hopes his former mentor will just go with it, though, since he feels like they could have a great time together.

It doesn’t take long for them to get there. Dick takes note of Bruce’s distinctly uneasy expressions as he leads him in through an unlit back door, smirking in response. After a few turns they step into a room full of vibrant neon colors and bodies, a deep bass reverberating throughout the walls. Bruce looks at Dick and raises his eyebrows, clearly not having expected something of this nature.

“What is this exactly?” Bruce asks over the music.

“Black light party,” Dick yells back. “Come on!” He grabs Bruce’s hand and drags him over to the tables with the neon glow-in-the-dark body paint. He picks up a brush and says with a smile, “Let me paint you.”

“No way, who knows when that’ll wash off?”

“Would it kill you to have some fun, old man?”

“Yes.”

Dick rolls his eyes and forcefully pulls Bruce’s shirt off. “Trust me, you’ll like it,” he promises, dipping the brush into the red can. He sees Bruce tense up when the paint first touches his skin, so Dick says, “Relax, it’s just me, Bruce. Forget about everyone else here and just focus on me.” Dick’s smile returns when he feels the older man loosen up under his touch as their eyes lock. Bruce gives him a small, easy to miss smile back and stands silently as Dick paints his chest.

A few minutes later, Dick looks back up and says, “Done!”

Bruce looks down, seeing a bright bat painted across his pecs and upper chest, identical to the one on his suit excluding the colors. It’s primarily red, but with hints of other colors thrown in to add to its vibrance. “It looks good,” he says simply.

Dick beams and hands the brush over to Bruce. “Now you do me!” he shouts, already lifting his tee over his head.

Bruce accepts the brush, hesitating in contemplation for a moment before moving to make the first few strokes on Dick’s skin. He starts with Dick’s chest, moving up to his shoulders, and ending between his shoulder blades. He looks over his work and sets the brush back down on the table. “I’ve finished,” he states.

Dick looks himself over, grinning wickedly when he sees that Bruce has followed his example and modeled his paint job after Dick’s suit. The blue paint shines bright in the same shape it does every night. “I love it.” He watches as Bruce’s eyes slowly roam over his bare chest, suddenly feeling quite hot under the hero’s gaze. “You like what you see?” he asks, nerves bundling up in an unfamiliar way.

“Yes,” is all Dick gets in response. Bruce’s eyes flick back to his before they scan the area, noticing quite a few people looking at them both. He’s used to people blatantly checking him out, he’s _Bruce Wayne_ after all. However, he’s finding he really doesn’t like anyone looking at Dick like that.

“You good, dude?” Dick asks, watching Bruce clench his jaw and glare at everyone who even glances Dick’s way. It’s kind of hot, he thinks, how possessive Bruce is acting without even realizing it. They’ve never had any sort of romantic relationship, but they both know Dick has always belonged to Bruce.

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah, okay, buddy. Sure.” Dick laughs softly at Bruce’s behavior before grabbing his hand again. “Let’s dance!” Ignoring the look Bruce gives him that clearly says he doesn’t want to do that at all, Dick drags him out into the mess of colorful bodies and smirks at him. “Come on, don’t tell me you don’t know how to dance.”

“I was young once, too, Dick, I know how to dance,” Bruce tells him like it’s the most offensive thing to be accused of having no dancing skills. “I just prefer not to.”

“Well, tonight you’ve got no choice.” Dick moves closer, sliding his hands up around Bruce’s shoulders, grinning when Bruce concedes surprisingly quickly and places his hands firmly on Dick’s hips. Dick honestly thinks it might just be to make it clear no one else in the room is allowed to ever lay a hand on him, but that’s fine with him. He leans into Bruce’s ear to say, “Move with me.” As he starts to sway to the music, Bruce moves with him in perfect synchronization, as flawlessly as they always move together in battle or training. Finally having Bruce’s hands on him like he’s always wanted, Dick lets himself properly marvel at all the strength they hold as they start slowly roaming around on his lower back.

They make eye-contact and Dick is taken aback when he sees how dark Bruce’s eyes have gotten. The look Bruce gives him sends shivers throughout his entire body and everything suddenly starts feeling a lot hotter. Bruce gives him another blatant once-over before leaning into Dick’s ear and speaking lowly. “You are so _beautiful_ , Richard Grayson.” He follows the line up with a soft kiss against Dick’s jaw.

Dick almost can’t speak, but he knows just what to say to get Bruce going like he wants to.

“And I’m yours,” he replies, arching into Bruce’s touches. He’s pretty sure Bruce actually growls in response to that, his eyes getting impossibly darker. Dick feels pretty goddamn cool having been the one to get the Dark Knight to look and act like this. In public, no less. Bruce’s hands move to cup his ass firmly and Dick can’t hold back a moan any longer. He grinds his hips up into Bruce’s just before the older man leans down to gently press his lips against Dick’s. It’s so soft it surprises Dick, given how intense the rest of their moment had been up until this. It doesn’t stay that way for long, however, when Bruce’s hands squeeze and Dick moans again into the kiss. It suddenly shifts into something far dirtier with more passion, leaving them both breathless as they part for air moments later. “Wow,” Dick says, eyes wide.

Bruce doesn’t say anything, but his expression is different from what it had been before. He’s looking at Dick with so much unmasked feeling it’s genuinely shocking. Dick studies him and sees so much love and adoration, along with the obvious desire. Bruce has always been stupidly handsome, but Dick doesn’t think he’s ever been more attracted to him than he is right now.

“I feel like we should leave?” Dick says, phrasing it as more of a question.

“Your deduction skills are as impeccable as always, my protégé.”

Dick beams under the praise, regardless of the hint of sarcasm, and leads them back out.

\---

Instead of going up to a bedroom or even down to the Batcave like Dick had been expecting, Bruce leads him directly to the master bathroom. Bruce turns on the water in the huge tub, which Dick thinks could easily fit at least five people. When it starts filling, Bruce turns back to face Dick, his expression darker than it had been at the party. That look _does_ things to Dick, makes him _want_ so badly it almost scares him. He’s never been so turned on, watching Bruce slowly unbutton his paint-stained shirt and undo his belt.

“S-stop,” Dick blurts.

As always, Bruce raises a single brow in question. “You want me to keep my clothes on?”

“No! I mean…” Dick shakes his head and steps right in front of Bruce. “I want to do it myself,” he says, sending a quick wink up. He slowly slides his hands up Bruce’s chest to his shoulders, pushing the unbuttoned shirt the rest of the way off and letting it fall to the floor. His fingers move back down to trace his painting, trailing from the bottom point of the bat down to Bruce’s waistline. He slides the undone belt out, dropping it at their feet. As Dick moves to start dragging Bruce’s pants and briefs down together, he moves with them, dropping to his knees in front of Bruce. His movements continue to be just as careful and sensual as he takes hold of the throbbing erection before him. Dick gives it a few soft tugs and strokes before he dives in, wrapping his lips tightly around the head. While he slides his mouth further up, he glances up and meets Bruce’s eyes straight-on. Feeling Bruce get harder in his mouth has Dick smirking and feeling encouraged to do better. He moves his hands up to stroke Bruce’s (spectacularly built, Dick might add) abs as he hollows out his cheeks and delves further. He’s pretty sure he hears Bruce’s breath hitch when his nose hits Bruce’s skin at the base of his cock, successfully having taken it all the way in.

Bruce’s fingers dive into Dick’s messy strands of hair, wrapping themselves up as he says, “God, Dick, you’re doing amazing. You’re doing so good. I knew you would, you have always impressed me so much.”

Ignoring the fact that Bruce is rambling, which is something he _never_ does, the praise has Dick getting impossibly harder in his jeans. Compliments are rarely given from the man, making them far more special to hear for Dick; he’s always strived to impress his mentor ever since Bruce first took him under his wing. Dick moves one hand off of Bruce’s chest and towards his own crotch, only for Bruce to intercept him and firmly grab his wrist. His eyes snap up to Bruce’s in confusion.

“I’ll take care of you, Dick,” Bruce tells him, pulling him upward to be eye-level. He brushes a few stray strands of hair out of Dick’s eyes as he continues, “I always do.”

Dick doesn’t know how to properly answer that, so instead he silently lets himself be stripped bare, pulled into the water, and worshipped like he’s always fantasized. He doesn’t know what to focus on: Bruce’s mouth on his neck, the erection pressing against his leg, or the fingers tracing his hole and dipping in and out. Dick’s had sex before, but every other time pales in comparison to the sensations Bruce is giving him now.

“I-I- _Bruce_ …” Dick wants more, he’s willing to even beg for it, but he’s having a hard time getting anything out other than moans and wanton cries of pleasure.

“I’d like to clean this paint off but you look too amazing with it…” Bruce says, resting his forehead against Dick’s. “And the water would get so filthy…”

“Filthy sounds good,” Dick mumbles, words finally gracing him once again.

Bruce’s lips turn up into a smirk that suggests so much as he grabs the soap and starts scrubbing the paint off. Dick tilts his head up and playfully bites Bruce’s chin, nibbling his way up to his ear and back around to the other.

“Trying to leave marks?”

“Marking my territory,” Dick amends, moving to bites varying spots on Bruce’s thick neck as Bruce’s hands move on to scrubbing the paint off his back.

Bruce chuckles, finishing up and setting the soap down on the edge of the tub. “I’m glad you took me to that party. Even if we didn’t stay very long.”

“Dragged you, more like. I’m surprised you let me take you at all.”

“If it were anyone else, I wouldn’t have gone.”

Dick wants to disagree, but the next sound he makes is nothing more than a broken moan as Bruce slides his cock in without any warning. “Fuck,” Dick hisses. Bruce pulls him closer and shifts, his back against the side of the tub with Dick in his lap. Dick grins wickedly at the position, shocked but overjoyed Bruce is letting him be on top at all. He adjusts to the feeling quickly, sliding all the way down and living for the groan that tumbles from Bruce’s lips. They speed up together, Bruce’s hips thrusting upward to meet Dick’s grinding down. As it progresses, Dick grabs the soap and wipes the bat off of Bruce’s chest.

“I’m close, Dick,” Bruce says, wrapping a calloused hand around Dick’s painfully hard cock. He strokes and pumps it in unison with their thrusts, hoping to bring the younger man to his climax at the same time. Just like always, they’re in perfect synchronization and come together.

Dick gives Bruce a quick peck on the cheek and crawls off of him, wiping himself clean as Bruce does the same. “Bedtime?” Dick asks, feeling rather tired all of a sudden.

He gets a soft smile in response, and Bruce helps him out of the tub to dry off. In just a few minutes they’re tumbling into Bruce’s silk sheets, clad in only their briefs. “Good night, Dick,” Bruce whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Dick’s forehead just before they both fall asleep.

\---

“Is Dick here?” Tim asks when he steps into the kitchen, having noticed Dick’s motorcycle out front.

“I was unaware of his visit, but it would appear he stayed the night,” Alfred answers, not looking up from the pancakes he’s preparing. “Perhaps he and Master Bruce were working together last night and he decided to stay in his old room.”

“Yeah, I’ll go see if he’s up there.” Tim runs up the central staircase and heads over to Dick’s old room, knocking on the door a few times. “Dick? You in there bro?” No sound comes from the other side of the door, so he opens it and peeks his head in. It looks empty, so Tim steps back into the hallway and wonders where Dick could be. The Batcave comes to mind, but Bruce hasn’t come downstairs yet and he doubts Dick would go down there without Bruce. He then hears voices coming from the other end of the hall. More specifically, from Bruce’s room. Maybe Dick is in there catching up with Bruce? Maybe Bruce brought another woman home? Against what may be his better judgement, Tim goes over to the door and presses his ear against it, listening in.

“...so beautiful. I’m so lucky to have you in my bed.” That’s Bruce’s voice, Tim recognizes. But who is he with?

Tim hears a laugh and then, “Nah, I think I’m the lucky one.” It sounds like Dick, but there’s no way it was him, Tim thinks. He doesn’t hear anything but some rustling after that, so he decides to forget about it and head back downstairs.

“Couldn’t find him,” Tim reports back once in the kitchen. Alfred places a stack of pancakes in front of him as his response. “Thanks, Alfred.”

When Tim is halfway through his stack, he hears people approaching. Looking up, he sees Bruce and Dick walking into the kitchen together smiling and chatting offhandedly. He doesn’t think he’s seen Bruce look that happy since… well, ever. Confused, he studies his expression and notices the way Bruce is looking at Dick and… and _oh_. It _was_ Dick. It was definitely Dick. All too quickly, Tim notices the bite marks across Bruce’s entire jawline dipping into his neck, as well as the hickeys on Dick’s neck. Really, had they even tried to hide it at all?

“Morning, Tim!” Dick greets.

“Um… morning…” Tim says, very uncomfortable with this new development.

Bruce sits down with a cup of coffee and opens up the newspaper. Dick gratefully accepts two plates of pancakes from Alfred and puts one in front of Bruce along with a kiss to the top of his head. “You should eat, Bruce. If you’ve really been brooding lately then you probably haven’t been eating properly,” Dick says, taking the seat beside Bruce.

Tim watches in horror as the scene unfolds and Bruce actually listens. “This is messed up,” he mutters.

Dick and Bruce just send him matching mischievous grins.

  


**FIN.**


End file.
